Just a little Thought
by smosher4life
Summary: Just my dream. I'm writing a little bit more than just what i dreamt ;)
1. Chapter 1

A little thought-by smosher4life

I was sleeping and my parents walkedin my room. "Tascha we forgot to tell you something""what? Right now? Can't i just sleep" "we won the lottery. 118 million dollars. You'll get the 18. Tascha you can go to America. Start at a highschool and go to college. We pay.""omg cool! But where am i gonna stay? ""At your uncle's. ""But he lives in Copenhagen? ""Not that uncle. Uncle Ian.""i don't have a uncle called Ian?""yes. Ian Hecox. ""NO WAY! Really!?""yes. Now get out of bed and pack your stuff. You're leaving at 12 tomorrow. " my mom ended the conversation. I couldn't believe it. Ian Andrew Hecox was my uncle? The guy from smosh? I get to live with him? I couldn't wait. But i will miss my friends alot though. I will skype them every night and I will ask my parents if i could go to school and say goodbye personally. And kiss Awez. In front of everyone else. And then leave.

LATER AT THE SCHOOL

"Bye everybody i will miss you all!" I looked around. There. With Kristopher. This was it. I was going to do it. Kiss Awez. The guy I've loved since i broke up with Simon. "Hey Awez. I am leaving for USA today and i just wanted to say goodbye. " and that's when i kissed him. He quickly shot his tongue into my mouth. we stood there for ages when i finally broke the kiss. "Thanks." I said and left. I ran out to the car where my parents and my little brother waited and i nearly reached the door when Awez took my hand and spun me around. he kissed me again and said"i will see you sooner than you expect. " and ran inside again. I wss about to faint but i didn't and i got in the car as we drove to the airport. My parents hugged and kissed me goodbye and i lifted my little brother and hugged him tight. I got on the plane and fell asleep.

**so that was first part of my dream i will post next part soon. Hope you like!**


	2. sorry

I'm sorry for not posting but the chapters suck if i upload from my phone so it's probably best to wait until I get my computer back. Again I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! (Lolwut?!) So I know this fanfic only has one chapter. A very short chapter. But that was my dream and now comes what I was thinking should happen afterwards. Here we go! ^^**

**Just A Little Thought**

I landed and went through security when I saw this beautiful green and purple haired girl standing and filming herself while she was talking. I got a huge smile on my face and I probably looked like an idiot. Another man with emo hair stood besides her holding a sign with my name on it. I walked quicker and quicker and I think I ran but I didn't really realize it was Anthony from Smosh before I was not even a meter away from him. "Hello." He said with a smile. He began to look a little worried. "Are you Tascha?" he said. "Um uh yeah that's me" I said nervously. "Okay I guess I can just say it-" I got cut off by a bowl-haired man smiling. "Say what?" he said. "Uhm that uh I love your videos! And uhm yeah…" I said shaking a little bit. They both hugged me and laughed. "Then what a coincidence that you're my niece!" Ian said. Kalel turned around so her beautiful hair swiped around in the most perfect way. "Oh hey!" she said going over and hugging me. I was in shock. My idol. My inspiration. The girl I've adored for so much time. I was going to practically be in her family. Hopefully. "Hey!" I said. God I felt so awkward. "So this is my new daughter, she is going to be living with us for like 2 months and then she'll move in with Ian and Melanie. They haven't got their house together for a teenager yet so they're gonna do that, in the meantime, she will be living in LA with me and Anthony. I know what we'll be doing" She said winking. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" she yelled. We laughed at her and Anthony looked at her with love in his eyes. He has always had that love in his eyes whenever he looked at her, but there was something different about it. Like he hid something. I couldn't make out what it was so I just shook it off. It was probably just the shock that did something to me. I mean it was frikkin Smosh. And Kalel and Melanie. I loved them all and I couldn't believe that Ian Hecox was my uncle! I didn't know I was going to live with Anthony and Kalel though. I did now so why did it matter.

When we left the airport we had to sit very close to each other. I had to sit in the middle because I was the smallest. Besides me sat Melanie and Kalel because they were smaller than Ian and Anthony. It was the most fun car ride I have ever had. At one point I had a laughing fit like, I was about to barf of laughter. The others just laughed even more. I began to calm a bit, and I recognized that cute laughter of Ian's and I was about say 'aww that cute laughter' when I remembered that he was uncle and I couldn't see him that way anymore. I was just gonna say it straight up. "I need to get used to not think 'aww cute Ian' and 'he's so hot'." I looked at Melanie and she gave me a look that said 'it's okay thousands of people thinks that about my Ian' so I looked at Ian and realized he blushed. "I'm sorry but I find you very attractive!" I realized what I just said about my uncle and blushed myself. He laughed cute again. Dammit! Now they all laughed at me. Not with me. Maybe with me. I couldn't really make up my mind. I felt my belly rumble and apparently it was rumbling out loud because Kalel could hear it and told Anthony who was driving the car to stop by in and out. He ordered for us all and we drove to the Smosh house to eat it. We talked until 3 am. Anthony and Kalel decided that it was too late to drive to LA so we stayed at the Smosh house and Ian and Melanie went to their home. I slept in Ian's old room and Anthony and Kalel slept in Anthony's old room. I was fast asleep and couldn't wait to the next morning.


End file.
